No te dejare ir
by Fer010
Summary: Leon no puede olvidar todos lo que le paso con Ada, así que decide ir en u búsqueda para dejar las cosas claras pero Neo Umbrella les tiene muchas cosas preparadas...SPOILER RE6


Revise el cargar de mi arma, 2 balas, solo eso tenia para cargarme al menos 5 personas, era el ultimo hombre en pie de mi equipo y necesitaba idear un plan, venga había estado en peores situación, ganaría esta batalla o dejaría de llamarme Leon Scott Kennedy, escuche los pasos de varias personas acercándose, y decidí actuar, primero los tome desprevenidos, atacándolos a manos limpia y alcance a dejar inconsciente a uno, pero de inmediato tuve varios disparados hacia mi y me refugie detrás de un pequeño pilar, uno, tal ves el novato, corrió hacia mi y yo fácilmente pude alcanzarlo con mi patada directo a la cara, este callo inconsciente y lo revise, no tenia ni una sola bala en su cargador, sonreí por mi mala suerte, no tenia mucho tiempo para pensar, así que tendría que atacar y hacerlo rápido, pero esta vez iría por todo, seria todo o nada, salí de mi escondite y dispare la primera bala al primero que vi para después correr a toda velocidad hacia ellos, varios me dispararon pero solo uno acertó en mi brazo derecho, cuando llegue a ellos me deslice para derribarlos, lo hice y comencé a golpearlos de unos por uno, novatos me dije a mi mismo, uno por uno fui dejando en el piso, y fácilmente acabe con todos, los mire y sonreí satisfecho, había sido fácil, pero cuando iba a acercarme a revisar sus municiones de la nada apareció una persona detrás de mi y sentí su arma apuntándome en la cabeza, sonreí y escuche la voz de mi atacante:

-Muy bien Leon, estuviste apunto de hacerlo, pero creo que me olvidaste…- sonreí al sentir como bajaba su arma y me daba un pequeño golpe en mi cabeza…-Suerte para la próxima…- Voltee hacia ella sonriendo y dije:

-Cierto, y es que eres experta en ocultarte o no, Helena…- ella sonrió y me miro, para después mirar a los hombres que estaban en el suelo inconscientes y luego miro hacia mí otra vez y dijo:

-No crees que se te paso un poquito la mano Leon- mire hacia donde estaban sus hombres y sonreí:

-Tal ves un poco, pero mira lo que le hicieron a mi chaqueta nueva…-le dije enseñándole mi chaqueta donde antes había recibido una bala de pintura, esta soltó una carcajada y dijo:

-Yo creo que tú tienes la culpa, por ponerte esa cosa, si sabes que nos podríamos manchar…- dio una pausa y miro a los hombres caídos que ya se estaban despertando- bueno Leon tengo que volver al trabajo, sabes que no puedo ausentarme mucho tiempo, con todos esto del presidente se haría todo un caos si me ausento mucho tiempo y no olvides que tu tienes programada una reunión para asignarte una misión en la tarde- concluyo mirando su reloj y disponiéndose a despedirse de mi pero yo antes le dije:

-Deberías tomar un descanso Helena, has estado bajo mucho estrés-

-Por favor, si aun tengo tiempo para darte una paliza en esto…-me sonrió con arrogancia y después continuo- No te preocupes Leon, estoy bien, entonces no vemos después- dicho esto salió del lugar y se fue, yo me quede un rato para esperar a que despertaran todos, y después fui a mi casa para darme un ducha y cambiarme para dirigirme hacia la agencia para recibir mi nueva misión, llegue y me reunió con Hunnigan que me dijo sobre la nueva misión que consistía en viajar a Europa a dar mi informe a los directivos de allá sobre la situación de el país y sobre el nuevo presidente, además de recibir un reporte de la BSAA sobre las cosas que sucedieron en las instalaciones submarinas de Neo Umbrella, en si era una misión fácil, pero no quería ir solo a esta, le diré a Helena que me acompañara pero sabia que me daría un retundo no, y así paso, alegando que aquí estaba muy ocupado y que era una misión muy sencilla como para 2 personas.

Regrese a mi casa a preparar mis cosas, pensando también en quien podría invitar a ir conmigo, mi primer pensamiento fue en ella, pero de inmediato lo borre, seria un milagro que accediera, es mas seria un milagro encontrarla, y es que ella desaparecía tan rápido como la encontraba, era una parte de mi que no podría olvidar jamás y que yo mismo no quería olvidar, lo ultimo que se había sabido de ella es que se comprobó su inocencia de los ataques bioterroristas, que la culpable había sido su clon Carla, pero después de eso había desaparecido, Ada Wong, solté un suspiro al recordar la ultima vez que la vi, salvándome nuevamente el pellejo, había tenido la oportunidad de ir tras ella y la desaproveche, no había un día en que no la recodara y deseara verla, aunque sea solo unos momentos, pero eso era historia, regrese a mi mundo y recordé que había otra persona que me podría acompañas, y estaba seguro de que aceptaría gustosa, Sherry Birkin, que después de todo lo que paso con Simmons había decidido tomar un descanso de todo, pero estaba seguro de que a este viaje si me acompañaría, tome mi computadora portátil y le mande un correo electrónico preguntándole si quería acompañarme, era tarde, las 12 de la noche, sabia que ella no debería estar revisando eso en estos momento y que una posible respuesta llegaría hasta mañana, así que cerré la computadora y me dispuse a dormir, con la esperanza de que mínimo en mis sueños las podría ver, escuchar su voz, tocarla, pero sabia que solo era un seño, un sueño donde ella estaba conmigo y nunca se iba, mi fantasía, mi amor, mi Ada.

Desperté cerca de las 8 de la mañana, me levante y me di una ducha de agua fría, pues mis sueños tal ves habían estado un poquito subidos de tono, pero es que no lo podía evitar, el también era hombre y claro que Ado era mujer, y que mujer, sonreí, y salí de la ducha, me vestí y revise mis correos, tenia la repuesta de Sherry que decía así:

_Leon me da gusto que te hallas acordado de tu amiga jaja, y claro que acepto, pero tengo un pequeño problema, lo que pasa es que mañana me iba a visitar Claire, y se iba a quedar unos días conmigo, no quiero cancelarle porque de verdad quiero verla, pero a ti también, así que tuve una idea, por que no vamos lo 3 juntos? Como en los viejos tiempos, bueno eso es todo, mándame tu respuesta si si, o si no, cuídate, muchos besos, te quiero mucho. _

Sonreí ante la repuesta, claro que aceptaría, mande mi respuesta de inmediato diciéndoles que las recogería mañana, para después irnos a el aeropuerto, hice mi maleta mientras pensaba en Claire, hace cuanto no la veía, cerca de 10 años tal ves, como seria ahora, yo creo que ya toda una mujer, ¿estaría casada?, bueno si lo estaba no seria ninguna sorpresa, porque en realidad siempre la recordé muy bella, y ahora debería de ser toda una belleza, recordé que en algún tiempo me llego a interesar, pero me di cuenta que solo podríamos ser amigos, aunque la verdad no me molestaría tener algo con ella…pero que demonios estas pensando Leon las vas a ver después de unos diez años y estas pensando en ligártela, por favor, ella debe tener como 10 novios si no es que ya esta casada, deje de pensar en eso, acabe mis maletas y el resto de el día estuve preparando todos para el viaje, quede agotado y me quede dormido como un bebe, en mis sueños aprecio de nuevo ella, y es que tenia la esperanza de poder verla en Europa, y esta vez no la dejaría escapar, entre ellos quedarían las cosas claras…

Bueno este es un pequeño comienzo, espero qeu les hya gustando, denme criticas, tomatasos o lo qe me merzca XD les digo que est es una historia que sucede al mismo tiempo que mi otra historia story/story_edit_ ?storyid=8879803 qe es de Jake y Sherry, bueno saludos!


End file.
